Wolf at Sea (one piece fanfiction)
by Mangestu Hoshi
Summary: Mangestu Hoshi was taken from her village by the wolves and raised as one of their own till her clan was killed and she was taken by Doflamingo till she left and is now seeking revenge. Until she joins the Straw Hats and falls for a certain swordsman. Where will our young wolf go on her journey?


**_Hi! Mangestu Hoshi here! This little area will either be a note or right now my disclaimer so I don't get sued nor arrested nor burned at the stake. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the first Chapter of the Wolf at Sea!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own One piece nor do I know the author._**

Chapter 1: The beginning

"Stop don't hurt her!" A voice cried out with the wind swallowing it making it lost forever. The voice came from a woman with shining silver hair and emerald eyes with tears cascading down her face. She was facing a man with black midnight hair and white eyes. The man was her husband who was told by the elder that his daughter had to be sacrificed. They were both crying wondering how this could have happened to their family. Why would Kami do this to them? "W-we have to. The elder said she had to be the one." He said softly to her with tears falling as he looked down at his child. His beautiful daughter who had his black hair with silver running through it and if her eyes were open one would be emerald like her mothers the other white like his. He wanted to keep her safe, to see her grow old and see what life she would lead. He closed his eyes as the tears came faster and harder and he choked back a sob. "Please Takashi she doesn't have to be the one." His wife begged and now there was a crowd of the villagers coming out of their homes to see what was going on only to witness what has happened to many families. The elder was the last to come out of his home only to glare as he saw that it hasn't been taken care of.

"Why is it still here?" The elders voice carried over everyone to the family and the daughter starting to wake up. The elder started walking towards them slowly with his cane hitting the ground causing thudding against the ground. "That child is supposed to be gone and giving to the wolves. She has their blood in them." He said as he stopped in front of the crowd and turned his glare down to the women. "I hope you're not interfering Yuki." He added as he glared down at her causing her to flinch and cast her gaze down to the ground. Then finally the Chief stepped out to stand next to her seeing as how it was his sister. "I think that's enough grand elder. Or did you forget she is my sister?" He said while glaring at the elder and everyone went hushed waiting to see how this played out. Not once has the chief ever stood up to the elder before. "Kage don't please." Yuki said softly as she turned to look at her husband and saw her daughter was up. "Mommy what's going on?" The little girl questioned as she looked at everyone and saw her parents crying. "Why are you guys crying? Uncle Kage what's going on? Why are we outside?" Takashi looked down at his daughter smiling softly while his tears still fell. "We love you Mangestu." He said before setting her down when a howl was heard.

"No. NO! Mangestu get away from the forest now!" Yuki cried out as her eyes widened in fear seeing shadows move between the trees. She got up to run to her daughter but before she could take a step a cane was placed in front of her. "They have come to claim her. There is nothing you can do for her. She'll come back if she survives you know this Yuki." The elder said as he watched as a big red and brownish wolf came out of the forest with its gaze on Mangestu. Then before everyone's eyes the wolf turned into a human with a type of shirt on that had one long sleeve and no sleeve on the other side. It had a Japanese type style to it and it had gold rope keeping it closed as if acting as buttons. The color was red with gold outlining it and his pants were brown with brown shinobi type sandals. He was well toned and his skin tan. His hair shaggy and a rusty red and his brown eyes held a fierce glint in it. "So, this is the child?" He asked to only himself as he walked towards her. She shied away slightly from him as her eyes stared at him with fear and curiosity. He stopped right in from of her and crouched down to her eye level. "What is your name?" He asked her while gazing intently at her. "M-my name is Mangestu Hoshi, sir." She said softly as she looked back at him, and he smiled slightly showing a sharp canine. "Well little moon my name is Ketsueki Okami." He said and everyone froze in fear by what his name meant. By then more wolves showed themselves from in-between the trees. He held out his arms still smiling. "It's time we left little moon." He said and she tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?" She asked and then looked back at her mother and village. "What does he mean Mommy?" She asked as tears gathered in her eyes. Before her mother could answer the elder answered. "You are to be taking with the Okami's to train in their ways since you have their blood." He said coldly and all the villagers bowed their heads not looking her in the eye as he said this. Mangestu look at her Mother, Father, and uncle yet they did the same and couldn't look her in the eye.

Kestueki looked on and frowned because he witnessed beforehand that her parents didn't want her to come now it seemed it was all an act to him. "So that is how you feel about your daughter Yuki." Kestueki said as he went and picked up Mangestu and kept his eyes trained onto her mother. Yuki looked up at him. The man that before she met Takashi feel in love with and was about to give everything up for but then she met her husband and got married. Yet he could smell his scent tinged with the little girls. He knew some of his blood ran through her. She may not have some looks from him but she was also his. "Yuki, I think you've been hiding something." He said as he glared down at her and her eyes widened and she shook slightly. Takashi and Kage looked at her before looking back at Kestueki. "What do you mean wolf?" Takashi asked with anger in his voice from seeing him glare at his wife, yet Kestueki ignored him. "So that night when you disappeared you came back here and went to him. Then suddenly you were pregnant with a child, and got married to him." Kestueki said with an accusing tone while still glaring at her and everyone gasped in shock. A growl came from him and he turned away from the village. "She is never coming back Yuki. Not to you or this wretched village ever again!" He yelled before he and Mangestu disappeared with the wolves following behind them. And that was the last the village saw of the wolves and of Mangestu.

 **~~~ 5 years Later ~~~**

On a cliffside a young girl would be seen standing there. Yet you couldn't tell if she was looking for something or just watching the light. Then suddenly, she walked back before running and diving off the cliff and into the waters below. From the shore, some people watched her with a ship docked near them. One of the men had a big feather pink coat with sunglasses on. He chuckled as he saw her dive into the water effortlessly knowing she wouldn't drown even though she's a devil fruit eater. A few seconds her head came up from the water. She was gasping for air as her long black silvery hair floated around her. She turned her head to the shore hearing someone chuckle. She started swimming to shore to get out of the water and dry off. Once she got close enough to walk out she stood up showing off a tone body that was tan from the sun. She walked over to where her towel was when the man came to stand near her. "You keep getting bolder and bolder Hime – Okami." He said while standing there grinning at her. "Is that so? I didn't think it was that bold Doflamingo – sama." She replied as she dried off with a towel. He laughed loudly throwing his head back. She turned to look at him with her different colored eyes with a blank look on her face. She waited till he was done laughing before dressing the issue on what he wanted. "So Doflamingo – sama what do you wish for me to do?" She asked as she put the towel over her shoulder and looked at him with a raised eyebrow but her expression was still blank.

"I want you to kill someone that thought he could interfere with my playground." He said with a menacing smile on his face. The girl knew someone must have tried to do something either in the underworld or in trade with him. "Yes, sir he will be dealt with." She said before turning to the ship to go get ready with him following behind her still smiling knowing that the man who dared messed with him will see why people were scared by the wolf he had with his crew. Once they reached the ship and got on board they went their separate ways. The young girl walked down to her room with the people she went by giving her space. When she reached her room, and got in she finally let down the mask and sighed sadly. Her eyes shined with sadness as she walked over to her bed and dropped her towel on it. She turned to look at herself in her full length mirror she saw what she always saw. A young girl with a well-toned body from training and her skin being tan, and her long black silvery hair cascading down her back and a long bang hanging between her eyes. Her eyes she always wondered why she got two different eyes. One was emerald and the other white, which was an odd combination of itself. A sigh escaped her lips as she turned and got ready for what she expected to be an easy mission.

She put a shirt on that was black and had one long sleeve and no sleeve on the other side, and a Japanese style to it. It had silver rope that secured it in the front and silver outlined the shirt. For pants, she wore black pants with mid – calf length combat boats. After she was dressed she tied her hair into a ponytail with a string that had to silver bells at the ends that chimed when she moved her head. Next, she went and strapped on her weapons. She had ten swords on her person with a thousand needles also. Next, she placed two knives inside her boots and a pistol hanging on her right side attached to a belt that held two swords in the back and one on her left side. After she was sure she was ready she went over to her dresser and picked up a porcelain mask that resembled a wolf. She placed it on over her face before tying it in the back. Once she knew she was finished she left her room and made her way to where Doflamingo was waiting to tell her where to go. The girl was Mangestu Hoshi the Princess of the wolves, and now the second hand to Donquxiote Doflamingo. The one who captured her and reduced her clan to nothing all because he wanted her. Her hands balled into fists at just the thought of it and swore in her head that she will be free and then she will bring her wrath upon him.

She came out of her thoughts in front of the doors that lead to where he was. She sighed and calmed herself before opening the doors and walking inside to see the man she hates with every fiber of her being. What she saw was him along with two other people, Corazan and Vergo sitting and talking about something. Presumably about her target and what they want her to do. She went and stood in the shadows waiting to be called to be spoken to. She stood there bored till Doflamingo called her to them. "Hime – Okami we have your target ready for you to get." He said while leaning back in his chair knowing she was listening. The other two didn't know she was in the room. "Alive or dead?" She asked already knowing that she will be death knocking on his door. "Dead." Was the short answer and that was all she needed to hear before she disappeared into the shadows thanks to her devil fruit powers.

She traveled through the shadows before finding the man her boss wanted dead. She reappeared crouched on a beam above him while silently taking out her sword. When he was a little in front of her she dropped down behind him and slashed down with her sword onto his back making him gasp out of pain and fall to the ground. He turned over to see a figure with a wolf mask, and his eyes widened in horror. "Hime – Okami." He whispered with fear overbearing in his tone. She pointed her sword at him till the tip was over his heart. "By Doflamingo's orders you are to be disposed of unknown – san. Good bye." She said before stabbing her sword down into his heart and watched as the life drained out of him. This was not her first kill nor would it be her last and she knew that by becoming a pirate her hands would be stained in blood forever. She pulled her sword out and flicked it making the blood come off the blade. She walked passed the body and towards the shadows while sheathing her sword. Before she stepped into the shadows she took out a match and lit it then dropped it onto the ground and watched it spread before finally disappearing.

After that day, she killed more for him till 6 years later she finally left him and started planning on how to bring him down. Yet who she is going to meet will shake up her world. And those people would be the Straw Hat crew.


End file.
